


Оковы для бога

by Rubin_Red



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АU, скандинавская мифология, даб-кон на грани нон-кона, почти тентакли под конец, змеи. ООС имеет место быть, и вообще у меня два маньяка прям получились.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оковы для бога

– Цверги[1] на славу постарались, – рассмеялся Локи и сплюнул кровь. Казалось, она горькая, как полынь. Жаль, что в ней сейчас нет яда, иначе он непременно плюнул бы Тору в лицо. Тот всегда боялся, что Локи подобен змее и в любой момент может вонзить свои клыки. Локи попытался разорвать толстые звенья, опутавшие его руки, но ничего не выходило, будто никогда и не было у него сил.  
– Тебе стоило раньше подумать. И ничего такого бы не случилось, – сдерживая ярость, проговорил Тор. Он закрепил металлическое кольцо, удерживающее цепи.  
Локи злобно посмотрел на него. Остатки алого плаща свисали с плеч, доспехи грязные и покореженные. На лице грязные разводы и еще не затянувшиеся раны. Все же Локи не сдался без боя и Тору кровь пустил. Хотя теперь без разницы, потому что все равно проиграл и оказался в этом подземелье, в одном из ответвлений запутанных ходов под Асгардом[2]. В этом лабиринте Локи предстояло провести очень долгое время. А магия заперта глубоко внутри тела, ставшего вдруг таким беспомощным. Локи это чувствовал. И ненавидел это ощущение. Сила билась, пытаясь прорваться, но цепи и вправду сделаны на славу. Вскоре магия растает, как утренний туман, испарится. Он попытался трансформироваться. Перетекать в другую форму, принимать любое обличье всегда было так легко. Но в этот раз по телу тут же прошлась дикая боль. Локи стиснул зубы, пережидая, пока немного отпустит. Теперь он совсем как обычный человек, а именно это и злило больше всего.  
– Не получится, – озвучил Тор и так очевидное.  
– Без тебя знаю, – огрызнулся Локи.  
– Из-за тебя погиб Бальдр[3]!  
– Не я держал лук и не я пускал стрелу, – холодно заметил Локи.  
– Но только ты знал про омелу.  
– Не только я, правда, Тор?  
– Заткнись!  
– Так может это тебе здесь самое место? – рванулся Локи вперед, натягивая цепи. Тор отступил назад, не глядя в глаза разозлившемуся Локи.  
– Я… был пьян.  
– Конечно, это тебя извиняет. Болтать ты горазд, особенно после нескольких кувшинов меда.  
– Это твоя вина, проклятый йотун[4]! Твоя! И пока мы будем оплакивать самого светлого среди асов, ты будешь гнить в темноте. А это очень долго, – Тор склонился и ухватил Локи за волосы, натянул до боли. – Очень долго. Вечность. И это все равно лучше, чем то, что сделает с тобой мой отец.  
– Хочешь сказать, что на цепи сидеть лучше? – снова рассмеялся Локи.  
– Да. Так ты будешь рядом… под присмотром.  
– Лучше отпусти меня.  
– Нет, – Тор с силой толкнул его к стене.  
Когда он ушел, Локи еще долго пытался вырвать цепи из стены, но сколько бы он не натягивал прочные путы, казалось, они лишь крепче сжимались. Вконец обессиленный он прислонился к стене. Влага, сочащаяся по камню, тут же пропитала одежду, но Локи было все равно.

_Асы веселились. Не зная чем занять себя, решили поразвлечься метанием оружия в живую цель, которая не может умереть. Они подбадривали друг друга, бросали копья. Сам Бальдр тоже смеялся. Он неуязвим, отчего ему не радоваться. Каждый из асов попробовал. Копье, меч, кинжал, топор. А Бальдр только смеялся, да грудь выпячивал. Тетиву натянул Хед, слепец, всегда попадавший в цель. Еле уловимый свист рассек воздух. Когда Бальдр упал, пронзенный стрелой, все еще смеялись. Не сразу поняли, что Бальдру дорога теперь только одна – к Хель[5]. Да, Локи знал об омеле, именно он и вложил ее в колчан Хеда. Слепая судьба сама выбрала среди прочих именно ту стрелу, которая могла поразить неуязвимого бога._  
Асы бросились к бездыханному Бальдру, окружили. Женщины запричитали, мужчины зашумели, взъярились. Не разбирая кто виновен, Хеда тут же убили, обагрив землю Асгарда кровью еще одного аса. Только Тор застыл, глядя на Локи.  
Локи и сообразить не успел как оказался в подземельях, а Тор и слова не говорил, лишь тащил все глубже, словно добычу, желая упрятать подальше от чужих глаз. Добычей быть Локи не любил. Наверное, если бы все не оплакивали Бальдра, то асы непременно пришли бы посмотреть на битву двоих. Ярость Тора не знала удержу, раз за разом обрушивая удары на Локи. Пещера, в которой они оказались, содрогалась, стены отражали молнии Мьелльнира[6] и ледяные копья Локи разбивались на мелкие осколки. Наверняка весь Мидгард[7] сотрясался. Тор дрался так, будто Локи его заклятый враг. Яркие грозовые росчерки сталкивались с огненными плетьми, и гром, усиленный высоким сводом, гулко уходил в ответвления пещеры. Ярость Тору помогла, увеличила силу. И Локи оказался пленником. 

Привычный отсчет в этом месте терял свое значение, настало безвременье. Ни солнца, ни луны, ни звезд. Ни единой живой души вокруг. Каменная толща отрезала от такого прекрасного Асгарда. Осталась только одна реальность – тягучая тьма, проникающая под кожу и будто пожирающая. Может, Локи растворится, сольется с тканью мира. Сколько раз солнце обошло небо, пока он здесь сидит на привязи?  
Тор пришел какое-то время спустя. Он принес с собой огонь и запах дождя. Локи даже порадовался разнообразию, потому что вонь пещеры и собственного тела уже приелась. Задохнуться от собственного смрада – это был бы славный конец. Локи даже усмехнулся этой мысли. Тор стоял в двух шагах и смотрел. Просто смотрел, поджав губы и нахмурив брови. Локи с вызовом вскинул голову. Может он и проиграл эту битву, но не повержен. Тор со злостью бросил факел к его ногам и ушел, так и не проронив ни слова.

Когда сидишь в абсолютной темноте, слух обостряется, и каждый шорох, даже самый отдаленный различается отчетливо, будто гром во время дождя. Локи слышал как сочится вода, каплями пробираясь сквозь поры камня. Влага казалась слезами земли. Слизывать их было почти приятно. Локи слышал собственное дыхание и биение сердца, а вдалеке раздавались приглушенные шаги – кто-то ходил взад-вперед, нервно и тяжело. Локи готов был биться об заклад – это Тор. Бродит призраком, кружит вокруг своей жертвы, а подойти будто боится.  
Локи часто замечал взгляд Тора, странный, сверлящий, тяжелый. Глаза, то серые, словно грозовое небо, то синие как морская гладь, то черные как ночь, преследовали Локи даже во снах. Видения эти были яркими. В них Тор, окруженный слепящими молниями, мчался навстречу Локи, и среди хаоса стихии пылали глаза, прожигали насквозь. Боли не было, а лишь сила наполняла Локи, до краев, как мед чашу. Эти сны в моменты тягучего забытья и сейчас посещали его, пленника пещеры. Локи казалось, что глаза рано или поздно выжжет этим холодным пламенем. Но это было всего лишь наваждением.

Вскоре Тор пришел снова, еще более мрачный, чем прежде. Его ярость ощущалась за несколько шагов острым покалыванием на коже. Огонь снова осветил эти мрачные чертоги.  
– Что, надоело мерить шагами лабиринт? – спросил Локи, удивляясь собственному хриплому голосу. Тор не ответил, снова лишь смотрел. Может это и вправду призрак, порожденный воспаленным воображением слепца, запертого внутри скалы?  
– Нравлюсь? – Локи облизал потрескавшиеся губы. Выступившая кровь казалась теперь слаще нектара.  
– Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя цверги в сажу макали, а потом за волосы по своим кузням волокли.  
– Надо же, ты заговорил! – язвительно-восхищенно сказал Локи. – Прости, великий, что не могу принять тебя как подобает.  
– Тебя ничто не способно заставить замолчать? – сквозь зубы процедил Тор. Подошел вплотную, вцепился в волосы, намотал на кулак. Он склонился так низко, что дыхание обжигало, пьяно-медовое, а в глазах, темно-серых, сверкали молнии.  
– Мне рот дан не затем, чтобы я молчал.  
– Проклятый сын греха, – выдавил Тор и склонился еще ниже. – Проклятый сын греха…  
И впился в рот Локи. Казалось, что Тор его съесть хочет, так жадно целовал. Будто пожирал. Многое вложил Тор в этот порыв: ярость, боль, и дикое, необузданное, жаркое желание обладать.  
Локи потянулся следом, когда Тор отстранился, но цепи, звякнув, удержали. Сила! Тоненькой струйкой, словно волосок, струилась от этого сгустка энергии по имени Тор. Локи чувствовал легкий прилив сил, совсем слабый, но это было хоть что-то, он ведь совсем опустошен. Этот тусклый лучик давал надежду встрепенувшейся силе. И когда Тор отступил, словно проигравший с поля боя, Локи рассмеялся.  
– Заткнись!  
Тяжела рука у Тора, но Локи все равно смеялся и никак не мог остановиться. И несся хохот по норам лабиринта вслед стремительно удаляющейся фигуре. Теперь стали понятны взгляды, полные жгучего огня и сурово сдвинутые брови, и сжатый в узкую полосу рот. Раньше казалось, что внутри Тора горит лишь жажда убийства. Но воинственного аса раздирали и другие страсти. Жаль только, что силы мало. Едва Тор удалился, как лучик погас совсем. Однако теперь Локи знает, что делать дальше и как покинуть эту тьму.

***

– Что ж тебе не сидится в своих чертогах? – поприветствовал Локи гостя, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Спина уже одеревенела, мышцы ног свело, а руки, закованные в кандалы, истерлись в кровь.  
– Пришел посмотреть не сдох ли ты еще.  
– Думаешь, меня так просто убить?  
– Почему ты никак не сдохнешь?!  
Ярость, такая терпкая и горькая. Локи буквально смаковал ее, но ему этого было мало.  
– Так было бы проще, да, Тор?  
– Что ты со мной сделал?  
– Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, – медленно проговорил Локи, вытягиваясь на полу, насколько позволяли оковы, раздвинул ноги. И стало слышно как скрипнули чужие зубы. А глаза заискрились, готовые метнуть молнии.  
– Ты мне противен, – наконец Тор взял себя в руки.  
– Ты себя пытаешься убедить в этом? Я же вижу. Твоя жажда сильна, она сожжет тебя дотла.  
Тор обессиленно опустился на землю напротив, прислонился к влажному камню. Он уже проиграл, просто еще не осознал этого. Локи осталось лишь немного подтолкнуть.  
– Ты словно яд. Проникаешь глубоко, выедая изнутри.  
"Это не я, – хотелось ответить, – а ты сам себя разъедаешь". Но Локи не позволил этим словам сорваться с губ. Тор будто хотел понимания или оправдания.  
– Долго я здесь нахожусь? – внезапно сменил тему Локи.  
– Что? – вскинулся Тор. – А, это... Неважно.  
– Почему моим палачом и стражем оказался ты?  
Тор не ответил.  
– Постой, – осенила догадка Локи, – никто не знает?  
– Знают! И проклинают тебя! – Тор вскочил на ноги.  
– Нет, я не верю, – усмехнулся Локи. – Ты никому не сказал. Уволок меня, словно сундук с золотом и зарыл поглубже. Только для себя, да?  
– Не смей! – Тор сжал пальцы на его шее. – Не смей.  
– Почему, Тор, почему не сказал? Боишься? – почти хрипел Локи от жесткой хватки на шее. Пальцы сжимались все сильнее.  
– Я ничего не боюсь. И уж точно не боюсь тебя.  
– Боишься... себя.  
– Йотунский выродок! – вскричал Тор, разжимая ладонь и принимаясь рвать на Локи одежду, которая и так после их битвы была вся в прорехах. Кожаный доспех поддавался легко, словно тончайший лен.  
– Да, отпусти себя, – смеялся Локи. Но Тор будто и не слышал, оголяя его, добираясь до тела.  
– Нет! – вдруг дернулся Тор в сторону, разглядывая свои руки, а потом Локи. – Почему твоя магия до сих действует? Ты без сил. Все должно закончиться!  
– Что именно? Твое вожделение? Уверен, что это магия?  
Нужно вывести его из себя, добраться до источника силы. Но почему тот сдерживается?  
– Иначе и быть не может! – вскрикнул, рыча, Тор.  
– Тогда уходи и забудь обо мне.  
– Я не могу! Не могу… – Тор снова потянулся к Локи, оголяя окончательно. Больше ни клочка одежды, только цепи на руках.  
– Хочешь меня?  
– Ты выглядишь жалко, Локи. От тебя воняет.  
– Но ты все равно меня хочешь.  
– Я все равно тебя хочу, – завороженно и обреченно повторил Тор.  
– Обладать так сладко, – продолжал Локи. – Нет ничего лучше, чем…  
– Заткнись! Иначе, клянусь Мьелльниром…  
– Что ты мне сделаешь? – смеялся Локи.  
– Заткнись, заткнись, – горячечно шептал Тор, переворачивая Локи и возясь со своей одеждой.  
Локи уперся ладонями во влажную стену и тут же сжал зубы, когда в него ворвалась мощь чужой ярости. Боль не важна, потому что тут же потекла сила, прохладная, словно родниковая вода с вересковой пустоши.  
– Этого ты хотел, да? – толкался Локи навстречу мощным движениям Тора. Магия просыпалась, но силы все равно было мало. Нужно еще.  
Тор громко сопел, вбиваясь в напрягшееся тело. Он ничего вокруг не замечал, все звуки пропали, похоть застлала глаза алым маревом. Так горячо, так узко, так великолепно. Слишком долго он этого желал, слишком долго себя сдерживал.  
– Ненавижу тебя! – вскрикнул он, расслабляясь.  
И Локи усмехнулся:  
– Ну как, понравилось?  
Конечно, много взять он не смог, но был уверен, что это не последний "дружественный" визит Тора. Будут еще.  
Тор поднялся, привел себя в порядок и ушел, так ничего и не ответив.

В следующий раз Тор принес воды. Стоял и смотрел как Локи сначала напился вдоволь, а потом отмывал свое тело, гремя цепями, которые Тор ослабил. Конечно, хотелось презрительно перевернуть кадку, но Локи умел быть терпеливым когда это было нужно. Потому что рано или поздно он сможет разорвать эти оковы, сковавшие не только тело, но и его силу, и тогда… Эта мысль поддерживала.  
Едва Локи закончил, как сзади снова очутился Тор, пристраиваясь, и без лишних церемоний насадил на себя.  
– Тебе это нравится? – удивленно проговорил он, когда заметил возбуждение своего пленника.  
Локи умел получать удовольствие в любой ситуации, тем более сила наполняла его изнутри, даря самое лучшее из наслаждений. И уж если пользуют его, то он просто обязан насладиться этим, а не корчиться жертвой. Такой радости он не доставит Тору. Но всего этого Локи не скажет, конечно.  
– Отвечай, йотунская подстилка!  
– Тебе нравится осыпать меня оскорблениями? – задыхаясь, спросил Локи. – Но я не твоя золотоволосая[8]…  
– Не смей упоминать ее! Даже не заикайся.  
Локи выгнулся и дернул бедрами, подгоняя Тора продолжать. Злость открывала лазейку. Осталось совсем немного, и он сможет вырваться. А сейчас… Сейчас он даже помолчит.  
Тор все яростнее двигался, навалившись на него, жадно шарил руками по влажному телу и рычал, как зверь, попавший в капкан: зло и безысходно. "Кто из нас жертва, Тор?!" – хотелось закричать Локи, но он молчал. Тор не замечал, как между ними начало искриться, как он слабел с каждым толчком, как желание вытекало внутрь тела Локи, разливаясь жарким удовольствием.

***

– Ты не посмеешь! – прошипел Локи, уворачиваясь.  
– Мне надоело твое жало.  
Тор опустился на колени и ухватил Локи за подбородок. Сил слишком мало, чтобы можно было дать полноценный отпор.  
– Ты захлебнешься собственным ядом.  
– Хочешь трахать безмолвное бревно? – зло выплюнул Локи, все еще пытаясь вырваться. Он помнил как это было в прошлый раз. И повторять вовсе не хотелось.  
– Тебе полезно будет помолчать, – сказал Тор и воткнул иглу в его губы, сделал стежок[9], потом еще один, и еще. – Это хорошая нить. Но ты и сам знаешь, да?  
Теперь Локи оставалось лишь злым взглядом сверкать. У него отобрали способность говорить. Тор натянул цепи, заставляя его подняться, распиная.  
– Смотри, как теперь хорошо, – Тор провел большим пальцем по зашитым губам. – Да, можешь злиться. Может, хоть это усмирит тебя.  
Локи застонал. Даже малейшее движение губ причиняло боль. Он чувствовал, как по подбородку побежали теплые капли. Тор склонился и слизал кровь, смакуя ее, словно пробовал едва сваренный мед. Затем он быстро спустил со своих бедер штаны, сжал свой член ладонью и потерся о Локи.  
– Давай, обхвати меня ногами, как служанка, желающая угодить своему господину, – шептал Тор.  
Зря Тор не придал значение сузившимся глазам и искривившей зашитые губы усмешке. Зря обрадовался, когда его приказ был тут же исполнен – стройные ноги обхватили крепко. Локи раскрывался, отдавал свое тело, подставлялся под жаждущий получить свое член. Забывшись, Тор слизывал кровь, и стонал от ощущения тесноты, расступавшейся под его напором.  
Локи очень крепко сжимал ноги, словно тисками удерживая, хотя Тор не отстранился бы сейчас, даже войди сюда Один. Чтобы разорвать цепи, нужно было совсем чуть-чуть и Тор отдавал силу, сам того не осознавая. А Локи впитывал и смеялся бы, если бы мог. Потому что его переполнял восторг могущества. Тор расслабился, забылся, думая, что власть у него. "Давай, Тор! Давай!" – мысленно кричал Локи. И вместе с Тором, взрыкнувшим от накатившего наслаждения, звякнули цепи и упали на пол.  
– Что?.. – помотал головой Тор.  
– Тебе не нравился мой яд, так может понравится их.  
Тор поднял на Локи удивленный взгляд. Нить исчезла и теперь тот ухмылялся с превосходством победителя. Движение ладони – и из стен выползли змеи, обхватив Тора за запястья и лодыжки, стянули, приковали, прижали к каменной стене.  
– Немедленно…  
– Нет-нет, – покачал головой Локи и язык Тора отнялся. Он мог только мычать, словно корова, и при всех усилиях изо рта вылетали лишь невнятные звуки.  
– Тор, – Локи провел пальцами по его щеке, шее, рванул ворот рубахи, – неужели ты думал, что именно твой член доставлял мне удовольствие. Что? Правда, так думал? Нет. Твоя сила, которой ты так щедро со мной делился.  
Локи отступил в сторону, раскинул руки и запрокинул голову. Вокруг него воронкой закружилась магия, создавая одежду, словно резвый ткач.  
– Да, так лучше, – сказал Локи, поправляя отложной воротник плаща. – А что же мне делать с тобой?.. Неужели я вижу страх? Или это ярость? Давай, я ее выпью, Тор. Ты позволишь?  
Локи тянул слова, немного лениво, словно они сидели за столом, опьяненные долгим празднованием. Но он и впрямь был пьян. И может еще напиться от этого нескончаемого источника силы. И нельзя ведь уйти, не поблагодарив Тора как следует, от всей души.  
– Мои друзья помогут, – прошептал Локи на ухо Тору и обхватил его лицо руками, заставляя смотреть на себя. Тот сразу задергался, едва ощутил холодные прикосновения к паху. – Что? Не бойся, больно не будет. Может совсем чуть-чуть. Но ты ведь сильный, Тор, ты выдержишь.  
Локи впился в рот Тора, кусая, а не целуя, отдавая то, что получал от него раньше сам.  
Тор задергался. Внутрь проникало что-то упругое и холодное, и это был не член Локи. Нечто пробиралось внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление напрягшихся мышц. Хотелось вытолкнуть из себя чужеродное и неприятное, но сколько бы Тор не напрягался, лишь хуже становилось, его насаживали, словно на кол. Члена Тора тоже что-то коснулось, обернулось туго кольцами. Острые иглы застыли у основания, готовые в любой момент пронзить тонкую кожу. Змеи, скользкие твари, которых так всегда любил Локи.  
– Тебе нравится? Я чувствую, как в тебе бушует стихия. Она вливается в меня таким наслаждением, что даже больно. Тор, – в голосе Локи почти нежность. Странная, извращенная, но нежность. И Тор с удивлением понял, что тугие кольца на его члене делают свое неумолимое дело – заставляют налиться силой.  
Локи отошел и прислонился к стене напротив.  
– Ну что, ускорим немного? – он повел ладонью и змеи задвигались интенсивнее: внутри Тора, на его члене, сжали руки и ноги. Движущаяся, шуршащая масса по всему телу, ведущая к больному наслаждению. – Может, хочешь что-то сказать?  
– Я… тебя… ненавижу, – выстонал Тор, распятый на холодной каменной толще. Тело подчинялось, хотя разум вопил, что такого просто не может быть. Змеи на его теле и внутри не могут вести к наслаждению.  
– Знаю, знаю.  
Локи впитывал все, что мог. Сила ему понадобится.  
– Не… на… вижу, – прерывистым шепотом выдавил Тор и безвольно обвис.  
– За все нужно платить, – вздохнул Локи и снова повел ладонью, заставляя змей раствориться в воздухе. – До встречи, Тор.  
Тот не ответил. Тор лежал, выжатый до предела, ослабленный и удовлетворенный, как ни странно. Локи усмехнулся, развернулся и пошел прочь от места своего заточения. На выходе из пещеры он остановился, а через миг расхохотался. Почему он не знал об этом странном свойстве подземелья? Время здесь шло по-иному, не подчиняясь никому. И прислушавшись к внешнему миру, Локи понял, что вся эта бесконечность, что он провел под землей – лишь иллюзия. Один раз солнце обошло небосвод, всего один раз. А казалось…  
Локи покинул Асгард незамеченным. Он замер у самой границы мира, окидывая взглядом знакомые места. Больше он их не увидит. Миг покоя, уже тревожного, с предвестием окончания этого витка бытия вот-вот уйдет в прошлое. Локи вспомнились слова Одина: "Жизнь и смерть всегда следуют друг за другом, по кругу, непрерывно и неизменно. Я вдохнул жизнь в этот мир, а тебе предстоит забрать его последний вздох. Это твоя судьба". И Локи никогда не уходил от своего предназначения. А если так, то почему бы не повеселиться напоследок?

 

[1] Цверги – гномы. Живут под землей и славятся богатством и мастерством.  
[2] Асгард – обитель богов – асов.  
[3]Бальдр – сын Одина. Его мать, Фригг, взяла клятву с каждого металла, с каждого камня, с каждого растения, с каждого зверя, с каждой птицы и с каждой рыбы в том, что никто из них не причинит вреда Бальдру. Локи узнал, что она не успела взять клятву с омелы, поэтому сделал стрелу из этого растения.  
Боги, зная, что не могут причинить вред Бальдру, развлекались, бросая в него копья, топоры, стрелы. Ничто не могло ему повредить. Локи вложил стрелу из омелы слепому богу судьбы Хеду. Бальдр погиб. Асы, не долго разбираясь, порешили и Хеда.  
Смерть Бальдра считается предвестником Рагнарек.  
[4] Йотун – великаны. Локи – сын одного из них, Фарбаути.  
[5] Хель – хозяйка мира мертвых, дочь Локи.  
[6] Мьелльнир – молот Тора.  
[7] Мидгард – средний мир, земля, где живут люди.  
[8] Золотоволосая – имеется в виду жена Тора – Сив.  
[9] Зашитый рот – такое однажды случилось с Локи, это было альтернативой обезглавливанию (Локи голову свою на заклад поставил в споре).

 

Май, 2012.


End file.
